


Honey Bee

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee Farmer Castiel, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Blake Shelton Song, Country & Western, Dean-Centric, F/M, Farmer Dean, Honey, Honey Maker Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tennessee - Freeform, sam being a supportive brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops at a honey stand one day, and the man he finds there keeps him coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this music video by Blake Shelton: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZjosn2u1gA

Dean and Sam Winchester were driving down the dirt road, coming back from town on their way home. It was a ways out when they needed things, about a twenty minute drive.

Sam was riding shotgun in their pickup truck, scratching his collie behind the ears. Dean was flicking through the channels, the other hand on the wheel.

"Ooh! Oh, stop there," Sam said, and Dean left the channel, frowning immediately when he realized what the hell they were listening to.

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyeing his little brother, "You like this crap? You know, you're the only one I know in Tennessee state that doesn't like country music. I'm not listenin' to friggin' Mariah Berry!"

"Carrie," Sam mumbled, shaking his head, and Dean glared, flipping the channel.

"There," he nodded, "Brad Paisley. Much better."

"Aw, come on! How come you get to listen to your teenage crush, and I don't get mine?!" Dean grinned at him.

"Cause mine's better. Brad's a babe."

Sam rolled his eyes, and continued to stroke Lucky behind the ears as they drove. The sun was brilliant that day, shining down over the rows of farmland around them and dust clouds around their car. It was always sizzling hot in the summer.

"What's that?" Sam suddenly asked, lifting his chin to gesture to a stand they were coming up on. He'd never seen it before.

"Shoot, I don't know," Dean muttered, "A roadside fruit stand, maybe?"

"Looks like they're selling honey or something," Sam noticed, tilting the brim of his hat up a little.

Dean was about to shrug it off, 'cause all he really wanted to do right now was kick back at home with an ice cold beer and relax; but when he saw who was running the stand, he choked, the truck squealing to a halt faster than a shot.

Sam frowned, clutching the seat. "Dean, what the hell?"

"Dude..." Dean said, eyes not leaving the man running the stand, "Wait here."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Dean snapped, and got out. Sam just sighed, trying to squint and make out what this guy even looked like.

Just then, Dean ran back to the car quickly. "How do I look?" Sam huffed.

"You going on a date, Dean?"

"Shut up bitch, yay or nay?"

"You look fine, jerk," Sam said, humoring his brother. 

Dean shut the door again, leaving Sam to shake his head and settle back into the seat alone.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip, running a hand through his hair as he saw the man arranging different jars of honey at the stand. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing a tight shirt that hugged his chest and arms. He wasn't as muscular as Dean by any means, but had a sort of athletic look, with obvious abdominal definition.

When the man turned around to set up some more and Dean caught his cornflower blue eyes in plain sight, his breath stalled. After a second, he coughed, trying to get his lungs working again, and the man looked up.

"Oh. Hello," he smiled, and Dean swallowed thickly, putting on his best smile.

"Hi! Uh... I guess I'm here to get some, um... honey," he said, tripping over his words.

The man smiled warmly back. "Well, I've got many different kinds. Take your time choosing."

The brunette's gaze lingered a little longer than expected, then he extended a hand.

"I'm Castiel," he said, and Dean shook his hand, hoping his palms weren't gross and sweaty. This man's accent had barely any drawl at all, even though he was living in Tennessee. It was a deep voice; captivating.

"Dean," he replied, nodding, and Cas looked down at Dean's lips for a split second before turning back to his honeys.

"Well, Dean, do you prefer your honey sweet, a little tart, thick, runny?"

Even though it could barely be considered an innuendo, Dean's mind wandered to other places as Cas said that, and he had to mentally kick himself out of it.

"Um, I like sweet stuff. Sugary sweet," he grinned, flashing Cas as charming a grin he could muster. Cas laughed a little, and rummaged around.

"This one will suit your tastes perfectly," he said, giving him a jar of lighter 'clover' honey. "You know, it's a very interesting process how these are made. The bees make the honey by first visiting flowers. They then collect a sugary juice called nectar from the blossom by sucking it out with their little tongues. Then, they store it in what's called their honey stomach," he went on, making adorable air quotes, "which is different from their food stomach. When they have a full load, they fly back to the hive, and make it."

Dean was just nodding along, barely understanding or caring what he was talking about. He just loved hearing him talk.

"Sorry," Cas said, shaking his head, "I won't babble. I have a habit of doing that about things I get excited over, I guess."

"No, no! That's awesome," Dean said, rather unintelligibly, and Cas chuckled.

"It is; bees are very 'awesome'."

Dean stared for another moment, and reached into his back pocket. "How much do I owe you, Cas?"

Castiel was visibly caught off guard by Dean's nickname, but a slow smirk played on his lips.

"Tell you what, Dean- see this as an insurance policy. You take the honey home, try it, and if you hate it, you can bring it back. If you love it, then you'll come back anyway to buy more. Sound fair?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled back, and took the jar from him, reveling in the quick yet profound touch of their hands.

Cas gave him a little wave, sending him a flirty wink as Dean turned.

Sam looked up when he saw Dean approaching, and he guessed it went well, 'cause Dean looked ecstatic.

"So?" Sam asked, yawning.

"He was hotter than this weather," Dean mumbled absently, "So friggin' hot..."

Sam frowned. "You got... honey?"

"Well, I can't just go up and not buy anything, can I? Plus, I didn't buy it, he gave it to me."

Sam started laughing a little as they started driving further home.

"Brad's gonna be jealous, Dean. How can you do this to him?"

"Aw, move over Brad," Dean grinned, "Make room for more honey."

Sam snorted, and they kicked up more dirt as they drove on.

-0-0-0-

About two days later, Dean and Sam were going out to town again, and it was yet another blazing sunny day.

"Shit," Sam muttered, practically pouring cool water over his face and down his shirt, "Working on a farm in the middle of July really sucks."

"You're tellin' me- man, I still envy you, goin' back to the college in the fall."

"You have to hold up the place, Dean," Sam smiled, punching his arm lightly, "We've got no one else to."

Their dad had died in a tractor mishap when both were young, and their mother had died shortly after a horse-riding accident. They sort of raised themselves after that, but by the time they were on their own, they were old enough to care for each other.

Dean had put Sam through school with the money he earned on the farm, because Dad's farm had damn good crops. Maybe once Sam graduated and got a good job somewhere, they'd be able to settle down with their partners... whoever they may be.

"Shit, Sam, he's still there," Dean said, slapping his brother's shoulder as they drove past.

Sam bitchfaced him. "Of course he is, Dean, he's not going to leave after three days!"

Dean gulped, and his grip on the wheel tightened.

Sam huffed a laugh. "Y'know, you're the only person I know who can go from tough, 'I'll kick your ass' cowboy to stuttering twink in seconds when he sees a hot guy."

Dean gave him a bitchface that was almost as withering as Sam's own, and snarled back, "I'm sorry, I don't speak obnoxious dweeb. We're stopping the truck."

"Of course we are," Sam grinned. Hey- he had nothing against Dean doing a little flirting... he had never really been in a serious long term relationship before, not since middle school anyway.

 Dean once again parked by the side of the road and got out.

He tugged on his blue plaid over shirt, hoping his white tank underneath was fairly clean. Knowing him, probably not. He sighed, and approached the little stand with the painted sign reading 'Honey'.

"Dean!" Cas said, eyes brightening, "Did you enjoy the honey?" Dean completely melted inside at Cas' wide smile.

"Yeah... totally," Dean nodded enthusiastically, though he had barely even tasted it; except from what he had tasted, it _was_ sinfully good.

"Good," Cas smiled, placing his hands in a folded position. "Have you come back for more, then?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled, wishing he could come up with an actual conversation. "Hey... how'd you start selling this honey out here?" he tried, scratching his arm idly.

"I've always liked honey... I studied Entomology in college, so you could say insects are my passion. Many people find them frightening or gross, but... they're just so helpful, most of them. Anyway, I live on a bee farm just down the road. I walk over and set up every morning!"

Dean was nodding along, smiling as Cas explained what he liked to do. Dean had to admit he was adorable.

"Um, yeah. So load me up!" Dean said, and Cas raised his eyebrows.

"You like it that much?"

"Hell yeah," Dean smiled, and Cas blushed, putting a few in a paper bag. Dean didn't really know what he would do with all this honey of course, for even now at home, he had jars and bottles all over the place.

"Well, these are very good too, if you enjoy honey on toast. And this one is good if you like putting it in yogurt-"

The way this man moved when he spoke, with his hands expressively moving to describe, Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from his flexing forearms, with that little twitch of his pinkey as he gestured to things. Dean had to try not to sigh, his eyelids drooping dreamily as he watched Cas' nimble fingers quickly work. He would love to feel those fingers dig into his back, or even just caress his face as they kissed-

 "So whereabouts do you live?" Cas asked, and Dean was shaken out of his fantasy.

"Oh! Um, I live quite a ways down from here, on a big farm. My brother and I live there, alone for now. My brother, he's just waiting in the car."

They both turned to the beat up pick-up truck, and Sam gave a little salute.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. He'll be goin' back to college soon... gonna miss the hell out of him."

"I'd imagine," Cas said, looking sympathetic, and Dean almost wished he hadn't said it because Cas' sad blue eyes were too much.

"But he'll be home for Christmas, of course," Dean said quickly, "He'd better be. With a girl, I hope."

"Yeah," Cas smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... do you have a... girl?" Dean could tell he was trying to come off nonchalant... he just sounded awkward.

Dean grinned. "Nope. I don't swing that way, man." Cas almost brightened up more at that... or maybe that was just Dean's false hope.

"Well," Cas said, "I have a sister who lives in Mississippi. I always love seeing Anna during the holidays- plus, she would never miss the apple pie I make for the world."

 "Apple pie?" Dean asked, extremely interested, "You don't say." Cas laughed.

"That's something I like to do on the side, yes. Baking."

"Well, if your pie's as good as your honey, you're a man after my heart," Dean flirted, licking his lips as the smile lines around his eyes crinkled. Cas smiled back, looking into Dean's green eyes, and he picked up the paper bag for him.

"Well... I hope to see you again, Dean," Cas said, and Dean grabbed some money out.

"You will- your insurance policy paid off," Dean grinned, and took the bag back to the car. He got in, and Sam was immediately on him.

"Dude! You two were totally hitting it off! What'd he say, you looked like you were about to friggin' explode or somethin'!" Dean smiled a little.

"He told me he makes good pie."

"Oh shit," Sam said, gazing back over his shoulder to look at Castiel, "Now I know I'll see this guy at the dinner table."

Dean rolled his eyes as they pulled away.

It was almost a week until Dean could make it back to the stand, and even though he'd only seen the guy twice, he found himself aching for those blue eyes all day.  

"We makin' a detour?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

"You know it." Sam kicked his feet up on the dash, folding his arms.

"What's honey-guy's name, anyway?"

"Castiel," Dean said, smiling serenely even saying the name.

"Dude, you've got it bad," Sam grinned, and Lucky, who was riding in the back, gave a bark in favor.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, then frowned. "Sam, didn't I say the dog wasn't allowed in the truck unless he was on your lap?"

Lucky gave a defiant bark, and Dean raised his eyebrows, gazing back at the collie in the mirror. "I don't want your mangy fur in my truck!" Lucky whined in response, and Sam pouted.

"You hurt his feelings."

Dean huffed, and he slowed the truck down when he came to the stand.

"Holy..." he muttered, frowning.

There was a huge line, people milling around the stand. He could see Cas in between people behind the counter, trying to accommodate everyone with that same dazzling smile on his face.

"Competition," Sam whispered to Lucky, and Dean glared.

"Shut your face. Dude's allowed to have a few customers."

Sam snorted. "You want him all to yourseeelf," he laughed, and Dean scoffed.

"Sometimes, I swear you're twelve."

But as he walked over, he couldn't really deny what Sam had been saying.

He approached the stand, and got in line behind people he was used to seeing in town. He wiped his palms on his jeans, and when he was one away from being helped, Cas finally saw him.

"Dean!" he said, waving. Dean smiled.

"Cas, hi! I came back."

"You did," Cas smiled, "I'm glad."

"Uh, excuse me," the guy in front of Dean said, turning to glare, "I believe I'm the one being served here." He adjusted his cowboy hat so that is hung low on his head. Dean tried not to growl. Dick Roman was a rancher who owned a multi-million dollar estate. He was... well, a dick.

"My apologies," Cas said quickly, "How may I help you, sir?" Dick turned back around, the charming, smarmy smile he had before returning.

"Yes, I'd like some of your best."

Dean looked at Sam in the car, pointing down his throat like he was gagging. He could see Sam slap his knee in laughter. When Dick finally left, he sent Cas a wink, and Dean felt his blood boil. Dick was rich, and successful, and maybe Cas preferred that type of guy to him... he worried over this until Cas shuddered, leaning in and muttering, "Something's not right about that man."

Dean laughed, relieved. "You're tellin' me! Dick's a real dick." Cas nodded, and rested his palms on the table.

"So. How many would you like this time?"

"As many as you can spare."

"Well, I must say I've gotten lots of people lately... word carries, I suppose. Anyway, I'll 'load you up' again, okay?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned, watching Cas hum to himself. Today he was wearing a brown Tshirt and faded jeans, and Dean got an eyeful when Cas bent over to dig out more jars to stock up with.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself, biting his lip. Castiel sure had a gorgeous ass... He forced himself to look away, attempting to at least be a gentleman. "So... you planning on selling honey year round?" Dean asked, inspecting his own fingernails instead.

 "I don't think so," Cas said, and Dean's face fell, "I think I'll find some other way to make my money. I think probably I'll sell my bee farm, which is regrettable, because I've grown quite attached to them, but I just can't run it alone. It's hard work."

Dean nodded, rubbing his lip. He felt bad for Cas, and decided to get more honey just to give Cas a little extra. "Why don't you throw in a few extra jars," he shrugged, and Cas looked at him.

"You don't have to do this for me, Dean," he blushed, "I make a fine living off of this- it's fresh, specialty honey after all. I didn't tell you about selling my place to have you feel obligated to support me."

"I know," Dean said, "But man, it's just so damn good, I, uh, I can't get enough."

By now, he didn't know if he was talking about the honey or the man.

"I don't know if I can get enough of you," Cas breathed suddenly, and Dean's head snapped up, mouth hanging open.

"Sorry," Cas said, chest rising quickly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I'd want to do-"

"Hey, hey. Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't apologize. There's nothing uncomfortable about this at all. Actually," he added, "Sorta the opposite... that was really cute."

Cas smiled at him, then Samuel Campbell knocked on Dean's shoulder from behind.

"Alright, alright, move it along, Romeo! I gotta get home to my horses!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the bald man, and Cas giggled a little. "Thanks," Dean murmured, taking the bag again and paying. He sighed happily as he turned back to the car, and he found Sam sleeping with his hat over his head. He decided to honk the horn really loudly, and boomed with laughter as his little brother's legs unfurled and hit the dash.

"Dean!" he yelled, scowling, and Dean kept laughing as he got in. They drove a little further into town, to get some fresh fruit from Ash and Jo.

"Man, this guy," he started as they walked, staring off into the distance, "He's... somethin' else."

 "So?" Sam asked, "When're you gonna do something about it?"

"What?" Dean asked, caught off guard by the question, and suddenly it hit him. He had been having these amazing little rendezvous at the honey stand, but... did he really like him enough to take it a step further?

 _Hell yes_.

But the only thing was, he was really, really shy when it came to asking people out... which is probably why he had been single for so long.

"Oh come on, you're getting cold feet now?" Sam asked. His brother knew him a little too well.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Dean grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked indignantly, and went off for a second, stopping a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair and a white dress.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like to go out Saturday night, maybe dancing in the square?" The girl giggled, and nodded, squeezing his hand and writing her number on it.

Sam came back, and held out his arms. "See, jerk?!"

Dean was slack jawed. His brother had no inhibitions.

"It's... it's just because you're so tall and chivalrous-looking," he mumbled, and Sam made a _pfft_ noise.

"It's because I actually asked. I mean, come on man! Would you want Cas saying yes to _Dick Roman_ or something just because you never asked him yourself?"

Dean looked down. That would be the worst... every time he saw Cas' blue eyes and sunny smile, he would imagine what it would be like to see that smile everyday... and eventually every morning and night. How they could live together, a simple life with just each other and their families, and Cas would bake pies and Dean could provide for them with the work he does while Cas poured his heart into his honey-making, and everything would just be...

_Perfect._

It almost felt like reality, this idea, and Dean knew it was meant to be.

"Yeah... alright, Sammy," Dean smiled, his hand shaking a little out of nerves. He had to think of a really good way to do this; even though Cas seemed to be easy to please- and god, did that notion make Dean's mind wander- he couldn't mess this up. 

Later that day, he dropped Sam off at home, and drove back to where he knew the quaint wooden stand was. He was humming along to a song on the radio, a really good one, since Sam wasn't currently there to bitch and complain about country music. He drummed his hands against the wheel along to the beat, then hesitated. Dean listened closer. The song was Honey Bee, by Blake Shelton.

Then he got an idea.

He drove up the dirt road, prepared to buy the rest of the guy's honey just as a romantic gesture, (real romantic, huh?) but found that there was nobody there, and no more honey there either.

He frowned, and got out, looking around. A sign hung on the side of the stand: OUT OF BUSINESS.

Dean's eyebrows lifted and his heart fell. _He missed him. He was too late._

But suddenly, Cas popped up from under the table, where he had been boxing things up. Today, he was wearing jeans and a white button up, with brown boots up to his calves. He looked so sexy, with his tousled dark hair and his squinty eyes.

"Hello, Dean," he smiled, and Dean's breath caught at the sight, like it was the very first time he had stopped here.

"H-hey! You... you're out of business..."

"Yes. There were so many people buying, and it got so busy that I just ran out."

"Damn," Dean chuckled, "You really are popular."

"Well, I doubt it was me. My honey was very tasty, if I do say so myself," Cas grinned, and Dean knew he was being modest about his own attractiveness.

"Well..." Dean said, sticking his hands into his pockets. _Now or never. "_ Man, I've got something to tell you." Cas looked up at him earnestly, waiting to hear. He was either excited, or worried that Dean was going to say he was married or something.

"Yes?"

Dean swallowed, and cleared his throat. "You know Blake Shelton?"

"Of course! He's my favorite country singer."

Dean grinned. "Well, you're a step up from Sammy. Anyway, he's got this song...uh..."

"Honey Bee?" Cas asked, smiling, and Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah."

Cas walked forward. "Go on," he said, an almost playful look in his eyes.

"I just thought it reminded me of... I don't know..."

"Us." Cas finished, and Dean nodded a little.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Cas came even closer, and took Dean's hand. "Care to refresh my memory on the words? It's been a while since I heard it." Dean's mouth quirked up.

"It'd be my pleasure."

He took Castiel's other hand, and started to sing quietly. " _Boy, I've been thinkin' bout us... and you know, I ain't good at this stuff,_ " he smiled, blushing no doubt, " _but these feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest. This might come out a little crazy_ ," he kept going, " _A little sideways, yeah maybe_ ," he shrugged, and Cas laughed into his shoulder as he rested it there, " _Don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best."_

 _"You'll be my soft and sweet_ ," he sang-

" _You'll be my strong and steady_ ," Cas mumbled back, his low, gravelly voice vibrating through him making Dean shiver.

" _You'll be my glass of wine_ ," he sang back softly.

" _You'll be my shot of whiskey_ ," Cas said, drawing circles around his back where he had wrapped his arms.

" _You'll be my sunny day_ ," Dean sang, rocking them back and forth as he gazed skyward.

" _You'll be my shady tree_ ," Cas sang back to him in his ear.

 "I'll be your honeysuckle," Dean whispered, and Cas pulled back a little to look at Dean.

 "And I'll be your honey bee," he finished, and Dean felt a warm rush of emotion, wanting nothing more than to just kiss this man all over. _How is it even possible to like someone this much so fast?_

"Hey Cas," he said, biting his lip, "You wanna go for a ride?" Cas smiled one more time.

"I'd love that Dean."

Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's, and they went off to the truck.

Dean just couldn't contain his excitement as they started to drive- the first real chance he took in his life was about to pay off... especially when the sweet-as-honey man of his dreams was sitting beside him along for the ride.  


End file.
